


【TinCan】乔木（ABO）（下）

by aaZena



Category: Tin/Can - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaZena/pseuds/aaZena





	【TinCan】乔木（ABO）（下）

哗啦——  
他关上浴室门，把自己扔进了放满冷水的浴缸。他记不清这是离开Tin以后经历的第几次发|情|期，但是每一次都毫无例外是这样度过。他希望冷水的浸泡能暂时让身体忘记痛苦，可物理降温对缓解情|欲的作用微乎其微。身体在渴望着那个人的触碰，被埋在记忆深处的某种气味在狭小的空间里扩散，明明是臆想的香味却直钻入他的鼻腔，他对这种气味太过熟悉，以至于它跟自己的发|情|热完全融合到了一起。  
他干脆一仰头钻进了水里，缺氧的感觉让头脑发胀。  
别去想了，Tin已经走了。就在某一天他们彻底断了联系。  
咕嘟——  
透过水面的灯光有些扭曲。氧气在一点点地被夺走，求生的本能让他扣紧了浴缸边缘，仰着脖子想把沉重的脑袋露出水面。可是好难受，无论是窒息的感觉还是燥热的感觉都糟糕透顶。  
“Can哥！哥你在里面么？哥你别吓我！”  
Le敲着浴室门，大声喊着他。她刚刚在家里找不到Can，跑到他的房间时，一进门便看到了满地的空瓶与针剂，还有被丢得乱七八糟的靠垫枕头，整个屋子一片狼藉。她虽然是个Beta，但是她知道omega的发|情|期会是如此，尤其是在Tin消失之后，她那无精打采的哥哥每到这个时期便会陷入痛苦。Le满屋子找Can，连带着家里的Gucci都跟在小主人后面跑着嗅着，直到发现浴室门被反锁，她才确信Can藏在了里面。  
“怎么办啊哥，哥你还好么！Can哥你不能死啊！”Le对他的个性再了解不过了，一边敲门一边抽泣了起来。尽管兄妹二人平时打打闹闹，可一旦她哭了，Can总是会认输安慰她。“没想到Can哥这么坚强的一个人竟然会因为这个而死掉……”  
“好啦你闭嘴啦，谁要死啊！谁会因为那个家伙而死掉啊。”  
他一下子从浴缸里坐起来，撸了把脸上的水就急急忙忙地跨出去。双腿还是打颤，他一不小心跌了个跟头撞掉了架子上的东西，乒铃乓啷的声音弄得门外的Le抹掉了眼泪转而扶额无奈，不过值得高兴的是，这样底气十足回答她的Can八成是没事了。  
太久没见，他身上曾被标记过的草木气味早就消失了，他跟Tin结合时所构建的灵魂绑定也早就不起作用，他感应不到Tin在想什么，他甚至感知不到Tin是否还在他所不知道的某个国度活着。但是说来奇怪，他站起身来摸索着架子上的衣服时，脑子里嗡地一声，一个声音在对他说着：  
要活下去。  
或许是刚刚被Le吼了太久都有点幻听了。不过也对，如果不活下去，他怎么去寻找Tin。他这一生只能被一个alpha标记，如果不等到alpha回来，他所活下去的意义又在哪里。  
他转开了门锁，佝偻着背缩着脑袋慢慢走到房里，跟在他身后的妹妹等他坐在床上蜷缩起身子以后，贴心地拿了冰袋贴在他脑门上。她这不省心的哥哥，上上次把自己折磨到晕倒，上次是把自己折磨到发烧，这一次不知道又会出什么事情，于是她便安静地坐在他身边，捡起地上一个抓烂的抱枕抱在怀里——那是她哥去年生日的时候Tin送的。Can瞥了眼妹妹怀里的抱枕，后者收紧了手臂。  
“这次别跟爸妈说，不然他们又得担心……”  
“你不说我也知道。”她很少看到Can这样冷淡，活蹦乱跳的小子被折磨到七魂散了六魄，“但是等你好点以后，这屋子得你自己收拾。”她故意这么说道，尽管她在十分钟以前动过帮他收拾的念头。  
他说过要扔掉所有跟Tin有关的东西，却又一次次把它们捡回来放整齐。他说过要忘掉那个男人，却又一次次回想起他的样貌。

现在，他回来了。Can眼疾手快抢走那封从他口袋里滑落的信，看到收件人是自己便一边跑回家一边拆开，他英文再差也能认得几句话。他说他会结束自己，因为他的生命里无法容下第二个omega。  
他不记得靠在Tin胸口哭了多久。他的alpha什么都没说，只是等他慢慢缓过气来，坐起身拥他入怀，唇瓣紧贴着他脖颈处的腺体吻着，一遍一遍在他的身上加深着自己的信息素气味。Can抹掉了眼泪，放空了脑子就那样呆坐着，他知道逃婚对于贵族而言意味着什么，但是他没再多问，按照Tin的性格他一定会敷衍地叫自己别在意。  
可是他觉得不安。  
或许就像Tin之前说的那样，脑力活实在不适合他。他想破脑袋都推测不到发生了什么，于是他便决定把这个烦恼扔进犄角旮旯，转过脑袋捧着alpha的脸回应着亲吻。时隔一年多的温存实在是太让他着迷，以至于他没有看到溜到门口等主人回家的Gucci，没有听见门锁转动的声音，甚至没有听见妈妈的轻咳。  
“Cantaloupe！咳咳。Cantaloupe不是我说你这孩子是不是缺心眼，不是说要等他回来么，嗯？你现在带了一个alpha回来……”  
“妈妈妈，是Tin不是别人！”他吓得咬破了Tin的舌尖，后者轻轻推着他的肩膀示意他赶紧起来，当机已久的大脑这才恢复了运转。Tin舔了舔嘴唇毕恭毕敬地站到他旁边对着母亲行礼问好，垂着脑袋一副认错的样子，腹诽着虽然一年多的折磨使他瘦削了一些，但好像也没狼狈到让人认不出的程度。  
“Tin？这孩子怎么一声不响就回来了，也不告诉我一声我好做你爱吃的菜呀！”Can的妈妈放下了心，一进门看到儿子跟陌生人在沙发上亲热的场面差点吓得她当场暴怒。等到两人站到她面前她才认出了高个的alpha。Can常说母亲对Tin的喜爱超过对自己的儿子，每到Can在饭桌上抱怨这个的时候，她跟Le都会借机数落Can。  
“妈，我回来了……”  
Tin战战兢兢地抬头，见母亲面色缓和才轻声叫她。逃婚的事情不好多说，他抿了抿嘴便没有再说下去。  
“叫阿姨！”Can肘击了他一记，凶巴巴地用口型对着他怒吼。  
“叫什么阿姨就叫妈，Cantaloupe你皮痒了是不是？除了Tin这孩子以外你还想带谁？哦你这孩子真不让妈省心。”母亲看到了他的小动作，敲了敲他的脑壳，Can夸张地揉着脑袋喊疼，一边的Tin捂着嘴偷偷笑他。  
“今天要麻烦妈了，公寓那边还没收拾，所以不得不借宿了。”  
“不麻烦，跟Can挤一下就行了。我去给你们做饭。”  
“谢谢妈。”  
他不知道有多久没有叫出这个称呼了。小时候，忙于工作的父亲操持着家业，整天与上流社会贵族们交际聚餐的母亲更是很少回家。他所谓的家里只有他，还有按点上班的管家和一群佣人。等他渐渐长大，他便搬到了公寓独自生活。而现在，被钉上耻辱柱的他已经失去了家，他和勃然大怒的父亲断了联系，也不敢再去打听母亲的态度。  
“Tin？Tin？你在想什么？”Can追在Tin的身后上楼，他的心脏无端地抽痛了一下，而迈开步子直往他房间走的男人却什么都没回答。  
他以前经常在Can家留宿，要么就是把Can拐去自己的公寓过夜，因而两边都留下了些对方的衣服。他曾经的衣服还整齐地挂在Can的衣柜里，洗了很多次也就没有了淡淡的草木味。  
“Tin啊。”小家伙不依不饶地钻到他面前，“我刚才能感觉到你的心情，你别再说你没事了，明明就有点沮丧……”他放下Tin手里的衣服，鼓着腮帮挡在他面前。切断已久的灵魂绑定在慢慢重建，那么自己急切的心情应该也能传达到他的心里。  
“我出走了，所以我只有你，只有这一个家。说明白了吗？”  
他摸了摸Can的头毛，语气平淡到像是在讲别人的事。在Ralph警告他将会失去一切的时候他就想清楚了，什么一切，Can才是一切。他在找回他的伴侣，这比任何事情都要重要。小家伙的脸上露出喜色，胸闷的感觉在慢慢消失，他感应到了从未有过的轻松，正如他面前绽开笑容的男人。

清早的阳光太过明媚，照得他有些睁不开眼睛。专职为贵族omega少爷提供特训的健身教练Cantaloupe破天荒地接下了上午的预约。打着哈欠啃着面包被Tin推到了门口，不等男人指着自己嘴唇提醒他忘了什么，他便折回来习惯性地在男人唇上印上一吻。他起初不是很喜欢男人频繁索吻，但是现在这反而变成了确定对方存在的一种仪式，蜻蜓点水般的触碰便让人安心。  
“等你下午下班，我们去郊游，顺便叫上你的一些朋友。”男人简短地说着，像是在念一份拟定好的日程。他睁大了眼睛，睡意都被赶跑了七分。  
“你你你！”  
“你的心是这样说的。况且你昨晚还说了梦话。”Tin捂着脖子，两个人挤在一起睡的后果就是半夜被四仰八叉压在他身上的小家伙吵醒，听他絮絮叨叨地说梦话，还要帮他擦口水。何况他也能感受到小家伙想去郊游。AO之间的灵魂结合能让他们知晓对方的心意，这世上再没有别人比他们更为契合。  
“上班要迟到了你快走吧。”他瞄了眼手表，把Can往车站的方向推，“我等会去收拾我的公寓，还有我的车。”他不能再雇佣曾经的管家，至少现在他还不敢暴露行踪。没有人居住的房子不过是一具空壳，就算它再大。  
拐角处有几个男人偷偷看着他们两，等Can跑过去以后才快步走到Tin面前递上了一个文件。  
“Ralph少爷说他对您的表现非常满意。作为报答，他为您准备了私下公司的职位，他觉得您这样的人才如果没落了也是可惜。”  
“Tin少爷不必担心，这是少爷私人旗下的，就算您的家族派人找你也查不到这边。”  
Ralph的信件上只有简单的一行字，用他所熟悉的母语写着这场荒唐的婚约已经结束。他拿过男人递来的钢笔在委任书上匆匆签下名字，把里面的支票还给了男人。  
“Tin少爷，这是我们家少爷的一点心意。”  
诚如Ralph所说，他拿钱甩人的毛病是一点没改。  
“交易两清。过多的报酬我可不要。”

暮色渐沉，年轻人们围着烧烤架吃喝玩闹。海滨餐厅视角刚好，橙黄的残阳渐渐被厚重的云所吞噬，深沉的海水随着风慢悠悠地拍打着岸边，卷下尘粒吐出一片潮湿。桌上的纸牌随着一轮轮游戏的进行所剩无几，空瓶空罐排在地上，在某个人脚下带倒一片。  
“No哥，队长！我……我好想知道Tin的未婚妻……嗝。”  
刚刚还吵着屋里太热要出去吹风，Techno见他有点醉了不能放着不管，再加上他还搭着自己肩膀，便陪他出去走了走。这下子不知道是海风把他吹醉了还是哪根筋不对了，Techno腾不出手捂他的嘴，便只能看着坐在对面的Tin以肉眼可见的速度脸黑。  
“喝醉了喝醉了，咳。”Techno朝着身旁的Pete跟Ae使眼色，可那两个人只顾着聊天，没有一个救场。Pete注意到了Can含含糊糊说的话，刚要开口问他什么，Tin便做出一个嘘声的手势，挑眉等着听他接下来又会自言自语些什么。  
Kengkla正好是这局游戏的最后一个抽牌者，他随意地从一叠扑克中拿了一张，摊牌后发现自己是最大的牌数。他得意地扬了扬下巴，扫视了一圈，最后目光落在了靠在Techno肩上微醺的Can身上。  
“诶，Can哥，这局你最小哎。所以该轮到我问你咯。”他坏笑着把自己的牌面放到Can眼前晃晃。Techno挠了挠头，问一个有点喝醉的人可能太勉强了，可kengkla一本正经地想了一会儿，露出了标志性的坏笑。  
“Can哥刚才说Tin的未婚妻什么？”  
“就是有点在意，嘶。”Techno倒了杯冰酒贴上了他泛红的脸颊，冰块的刺激弄得他瞬间坐直了身子，这比冷风还能醒酒。  
“哦~Can哥很在意啊。”kengkla熟练地洗着牌，狡黠地笑着。他对着Tin耸了耸肩，一脸“我只能帮到这里”的表情。  
“金发碧眼的混血omega。如果你很在意的话，要不要见他一面？不过我可不保证他不把你当成筹码抵押给某个赌场。”Tin终于忍不住了，抢过他手里的酒杯故作正经地说道，“到时候可别叫我救你。”  
“哦~他会把你吃掉哦Can哥。”  
“好啦，kla别吓他了。”一旁的Pete眼看着他的私教从微醉状态慢慢回过神来，不忍心再让损友们吓他。混杂在酒味中的咖啡气味飘散了出来，是恰到好处的甜味，但只有Tin闻出了里面带有的一点酸味。  
他的小家伙在发酸。可外面的omega再妖冶也比不上自己家的小呆瓜。他假装无视Can那灼热的眼神，从牌堆里抽牌，跟朋友们继续着游戏。这一轮又是中间的点数，他把卡牌扔到一边，给小家伙的盘子里夹了一块烤肉。  
烟熏的气味让他的眼角泛泪，Can移开了视线。被他的叉子戳得流油冒汁的烤肉在盘子里滋滋作响。  
“对不起。”  
他的道歉被旁边玩嗨的朋友们的一阵尖叫所遮盖。是赢家Techno在Good的脸上画起了画，Ae和kla还在一旁出鬼点子，Pete不得不把纸巾塞给Good善后。  
“不用说这个。”  
Tin笑了，他们亏欠彼此的远不止一句道歉。那块被戳得体无完肤的烤肉终于被送到了Can的嘴里，他鼓着腮帮咀嚼着，像是终于放下了心来，心里的阴霾随着烤肉架上的热气升腾飘散。

烟花在夜幕绽开了光亮，短暂的瞬间照亮了被按在落地窗上仰头喘气的人，还有他身后禁锢着他的腰肢冲撞着的男人。  
夜晚的海岸依然有许多人在散步，烟花吸引了他们的注意，Can稍微松了口气。酒店楼层较高他才鬼迷心窍地答应了Tin在这里亲热，或者说是进门开始环绕着他的草木香气让他无法拒绝Tin的任何请求。Omega的结合本能叫嚣着与alpha亲热的欲望，可在暴露的窗前他始终没办法放松下来。  
黏腻的液体顺着交合的地方淌下，两手撑着落地窗的Can转过头向他索吻，流连于亲吻他脊背的Tin拉近了两人的距离，轻轻覆上他的嘴唇，埋在他体内的前端又往里冲撞了一些。被冷落已久的前端被alpha忽然抓住，Can身子一僵，他背后的胸膛太过炽热，很快便放松下来。修长的手指逗弄起了他的前端，Tin对他的身体太过熟悉，轻而易举便找到了敏感处，怀里人拔高的呻吟与陡然弓起的蝴蝶骨是最好的催情剂。  
“不怕被别人看到么？”他低沉的声音在小家伙的耳畔响起，此时路灯下的几个人对烟花毫无兴趣，左顾右盼地不知道在寻找什么。Can吓得身体一紧，狭窄的甬道逼得身后人差点缴械。他那湿漉漉的眼眸对上了alpha那写满占有与情欲的眼瞳，alpha舔了舔嘴唇，让他也不禁咽了咽口水。  
“碰我……”  
他不介意再多打开一个Tin脑内的机关。  
咖啡的香气让他觉得怀里的omega越发秀色可餐，透过落地窗他隐隐约约能看到遍布在Can脖颈处与胸口的痕迹，那尽是他的杰作。信息素在狭小的间隙里交织融合，他握住了omega纤细柔软的腰肢一次次顶撞，而omega那经不住挑逗的身体已经攀上顶峰，白浊沾湿了他的手。他不顾手上的脏污顺着健身教练的腹肌一路抚上，逗弄起他胸前的红点。  
“Tin……Tin慢点。”  
Can手臂一弯差点没扶住玻璃，身后人捞住他的腰肢才没让他跌倒。在他体内的攻势一点没减，他渐渐探索到了omega的宫口。极度隐秘而又敏感的地方被刺激让Can微微颤抖着，呻吟也愈发带上了哭腔，疼痛与快感传遍了他的四肢百骸，他的alpha却忽然放慢了速度，在他体内冲撞了几下就离开了他的身体，黏腻的液体喷洒在他的腿上，顺着线条紧实的小腿淌到地面，淫靡一片。  
他的omega太累了，所以就先到此为止。  
腿软的omega被横抱进浴缸，起初他只是站在旁边拿着花洒帮Can冲干净身上的脏污，一个不留神就被小家伙拽着手臂拖了进来。溢出的水溅了一地，热水的浸泡让Can稍微恢复了些体力，反客为主般地抢过花洒。他很羡慕alpha健壮的身体，锻炼出的肌肉比自己的更为结实，还可以从事体育，也不至于跟自己一样沦落到只能当私教。  
手掌停留在了他的胸口，掌下是那颗跳动的心脏。  
Tin握着他贴在胸膛上的手，凑近了些吻上他的额头。小家伙的心意他已然知晓，有些话不必说出口就已经足够。

I’m so into you, I can barely breathe.

And all I wanna do is to fall in deep. *

End


End file.
